Bang Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down
by GabZ
Summary: Yuriy apuntó a Kai, su mano temblaba, tenía un dedo sobre el gatillo. “No más mentiras, Kai.” susurró. “Yuriy... No...” Kai murmuró en shock. (Shounen-ai, Tala x Kai, one shot)


**Bang Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down**

**Autora: ****Crazy Rei luva **

**Nota del Autor:** Esta historia fue traducida, todos los créditos son de **Crazy Rei luva**. Historia One-Shot, final no feliz Yuriy x Kai, Shounen-ai. No hardcore yaoi. ¡Gracias!

**Nombres:** Yuriy -Tala

Takao - Tyson

**Rating:** PG 13

**Avisos: **Kai x Tala/Yuriy, Kai x Takao/Tyson pistas, OOC Kai.

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Beyblade ni de sus personajes. No soy dueña de la canción, los créditos son de Nancy Sinatra y la película Kill Bill. Tampoco soy dueña de la historia, este fic fue traducido y se respeta al autor. Esta historia No está siendo robada.

* * *

_  
I was five and he was six _

Yo tenía cinco años y él tenía seis años)

_We rode on horses made of sticks _

(Montamos sobre caballos hechos de palos)

_He wore black and I wore white _

(Él usaba negro y yo blanco)

_He would always win the fight _

(Él siempre ganaría la lucha)

_Bang Bang _

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron. Su cabeza inmediatamente empezó a doler, como si le estuvieran golpeando con un martillo muy fuerte, una y otra vez. Se estremeció y trató de concentrarse. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

De pronto sintió dolor en un costado cuando se movió.

_He shot me down _

(El me derribó)

_Bang Bang_

Flash de un pelirrojo agachándose hacía él con un rostro sonriente y una mirada llena de lujuria. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kai y más dolor se hizo presente. Su concepto de la realidad era muy débil. Lentamente su mente viajó a la inconsciencia.

-------

Cuando Kai abrió sus ojos de nuevo ya no estaba solo. Un preocupado muchacho estaba sentado a un lado de la cama.

"Takao…" susurró con la voz rota.

El dragón peliazul tomó la mano del fénix. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Hey Kai." Apenas parecía capaz de decir esas palabras.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Kai, tratando de ignorar el estado emocional de Takao.

"¿N-No recuerdas?" Takao parecía que estaba a punto de reventar en lágrimas.

Algo empezó a rodar en la mente de Kai. Hubo una pelea…

_I hit the ground _

(Golpé el suelo)

_Bang Bang_

Una pelea con su novio. Una pelea… Una pela con Yuriy…

-------

_Kai yacía en el agua caliente de su baño. Dio un suspiro. Esta noche iba a arreglar todo con Yuriy. Su novio había estado gruñón últimamente, y aunque el fénix nunca lo fuera a aceptar, estaba determinado a hacerlo feliz de nuevo. _

_Después de un rato de disfrutar de su baño y pensar, se levantó. Tomó una toalla para cubrirse, y abrió la puerta para dirigirse a la habitación. Cuando estaba de pié frente a su guardarropa, con su usual cara de preocupación, se empezó a reír por dentro. Podía imaginar claramente la cara de sus amigos si se enteraban que se preocupaba por cosas como la moda. _

_Escogió, unos elegantes pantalones, y una camisa blanca suelta. No necesitaba ropa muy elegante, ya que se la quitaría muy pronto. Y no necesariamente él sólo. _

_Kai sonrió con satisfacción hacienda notas mentales con esos pensamientos. _

_Mientras estaba cerrando su camisa el sonido de una puerta azotando fue escuchado. Yuriy había llegado a casa. Kai caminó fuera de la habitación para dirigirse al recibidor, su camisa aún a medio cerrar. Sonrió, una genuina sonrisa. "Hey Yuriy." _

_Yuriy contestó con un "Hey". Un silenció incómodo lo siguió. Kai fue el primero en romperlo. _

_"He planeado una hermosa velada para los dos. Incluso cociné la cena." _

_"No quiero tu comida" murmuró Yuriy de forma apenas audible. _

_Kai fue tomado por sorpresa. No lo podía creer. Se recuperó rápido momentos después de su shock. Cuando habló de nuevo una pista de enojo se escuchaba en su voz. _

_"Sólo dime cual es el problema, Yuriy." _

_Un sentimiento de celos desde hace tiempo se hizo presente, celos guardados en los ojos y la voz de Yuriy. _

_"Tu y Takao, ¡Ese es el problema!" el lobo gritó. _

_"¡¿Disculpa?!" preguntó el fénix, completamente confundido. Su incredulidad podría ser leída en su cara. Nunca había visto a Yuriy tan enojado, pero sabía que su coraje iba hasta un punto en el que haría cosas que después se arrepentiría. _

_"¡Es obvio Kai! ¡Takao te ama, y tú lo amas! ¡Es visible en la forma en la que se comunican, en la forma que se miran, en su lenguaje corporal! ¡Me haces a un lado por ese tonto! ¡Probablemente ya hasta hiciste el amor con él!" _

_"Yo no…" _

_"¡Detén eso, Kai! ¡Se que no es verdad!" el pelirrojo gritó. Estaba casi al punto de la locura. _

_"Yuriy, Yo no…" Un desesperado Kai fue interrumpido de nuevo _

_"¡Mentiroso!" _

_"Pero yo…" _

_Yuriy rápidamente abrió una de las gavetas del mueble. La pistola que ellos guardaban para su seguridad fue sacada. Yuriy apunto a Kai, su mano temblaba, un dedo alrededor del gatillo. Un clic se escuchó. El lobo observaba al fénix con una expresión que mezclaba furia, amargura y tristeza. _

_"No más mentiras, Kai." Susurró. _

_"Yuriy… No…" Kai murmuró en shock. Yuriy jaló el gatillo. _

_That awful sound _

(Un horrible sonido)

_Bang Bang_

_El cuerpo de Kai formo un extraño ángulo mientras la bala conectaba en su costado. Cuando caía su cabeza impactó con la pared. Golpeó el suelo y sangre manchaba su camisa blanca. El dolor era insoportable y Kai se mantenía consciente. Pocas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos… No había llorado desde que tenía siete años… _

_La ruidosa y dificultosa respiración de Yuriy retumbaba por todo el recibidor. Después se escuchó un leve golpe de la pistola cayendo a la alfombra en el piso. La respiración continúo. Un sollozo ahogado, silencioso se escuchaba. Yuriy cayó sobre sus rodillas, tomando la camisa de Kai, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Kai, gimiendo el nombre de Kai una y otra vez. _

_Después… no había nada… _

-------

Kai miraba el techo, lágrimas yacíanen sus ojos. Takao estrechó levemente su mano.

"¿Dónde está?" Kai preguntó, se escuchaba apenas su murmullo.

"No saben…" Takao respondió suavemente.

Lágrimas nadaban en los ojos de Kai. Nunca se había sentido tan vacío en su vida, y eso era mucho. Cerró sus ojos. Una solitaria lágrima escapó y viajó por su mejilla.

Yuriy...

_My baby shot me down _

(Mi bebé me disparó)

* * *

Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado, decidí traducir esta historia porque me causó gran impacto, y me gusto mucho, espero también les haya gustado, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, dejen sus Reviews, y yo se los pasaré a la magnifica autora que escribió esta increíble pieza. 

¡Ja Ne!

Por: Crazy Rei Luva

Traducción: GabZ


End file.
